Naoya's life with monster girls
by Meanjojo
Summary: The Original Naoya (Post IS) is taken to the world of Daily life with a monster girl From fighting demons to taking care of these monster girls and transporting from one world to another (Two different times now) He just can't seem to get a break (Possibly the most Cliche intro ever.)
1. Chapter 1

Today is not an ordinary day, would be a complete understatement of the situation Naoya Toudou is in. He's currently is in Sumaru City that somehow is high above the Sky after rings of some sort surrounded the city.

Three days ago all these random events seem to happen as he was visiting the city he can't even remember which order they were in, but they were even more confusing than the situation at his hometown.

First was the Joker rumor that he heard about while visiting, next thing he knows an entire school of students are reported to just vanish. Many crazy things kept coming one after another, buildings being blown up, a blimp flying off, Nazis too, and now this floating city with building that appeared out of nowhere.

Naoya was currently fighting off some of the Nazis deformed soldiers with his persona, however he could only use his initial persona Seimen Kongou due to not using his persona for years.

Naoya summons his persona to pull off a magaru on a group of Soldiers. The deformed soldiers however showed no sign of being hurt, however they were a bit slowed down by the attack which gave Naoya another chance to use magaru again.

The second wind attack managed to re kill them and caused their bodies to disappear out of reality. Naoya never really got used to that when he used to fight demons in Mikacho after he and his friends killed them they simply disappeared as if they were never there to begin with.

Naoya's phone went off in his pocket making him jump out of his thoughts.

"Hello." He answered

"Dude are you seeing this a city called Sumaru City is floating and being invaded by zombie Nazis." The voice on the other end spoke which Naoya recognized as Masao Inaba or Mark as he was nicknamed.

"Yes, but I'm not seeing it I'm in it." Naoya informed.

"Whoa are you serious?!" A clearly worried Mark asked.

"Yes" Naoya deadpanned.

It took a couple of minutes for Naoya to calm down Mark and explain the situation to him.

"So you don't know what's going on either huh?" Mark questioned.

"No."

"I wish I was there to help."

"Me too."

"Anyway I probably shouldn't keep you on this long, so be careful, and if you see that douche Nanjo again punch him."

"Will do." Naoya finished before he closed his phone.

He took a few steps before he his foot hit an mp40. He decide to pick it up due to him being unarmed.

* * *

><p>Naoya walked through the streets of the floating city finding nothing in particular. He would find random people engulfed in complete black, but every time he tried to talk to them they just muttered 'No hope, no salvation, what was I doing it probably never mattered," and along the lines of more depressing dialog.<p>

As he was walking through the streets a group of five soldiers appeared right in front of him

"Hail mien fuher." They all shouted.

Instead of using his persona right off the bat Naoya pelted them with bullets from the gun he took. It took one of them down completely. One of the soldiers used an Agilao spell on Naoya as soon as he stopped firing.

Taken by surprise Naoya fell back with burns on his clothes that then restored themselves due to the nature of the spells. He got back just to be hit by a bullet.

"Gahhhhhh!" Naoya screamed in pain as the bullet went straight through his upper left chest. Unlike the Magic that was an actual bullet that can't undo itself. He got up and in a desperate attempt to retake control of the battle he charged straight at the group of four and quickly assaulted them with multiple punches. They were all quick to fall and disappear out of reality.

Naoya knelt down holding his chest in hopes of ignoring the pain, but that was the last action he did as the world was being destroyed. He didn't notice until the last second when he was destroyed as well and gave a final scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His body felt like it was standing up even though he just died. Naoya slowly opened his eyes to see a man in a butterfly mask which looked oddly familiar to him.

"We meet again after so many years too bad it was under horrendous circumstances." The being he recognized as Philemon, but he appeared different.

"You are currently dead which I take some blame for."

This sentence made Naoya all the more confused.

"The world has been destroyed due to the crawling chaos, but I created an entirely new one with all my power so that the events of this world never happened."

"Unfortunately I have to make everyone forget whatever happened to prevent a paradox."

"Why not just put me there right now." Naoya interjected

"It seems fate itself wants you somewhere else."

This gave Naoya a shocked expression what's so important about him, he repeated the question in his head to Philemon.

"Fate is mysterious in many ways, no one can control it, no one can abuse it. Whatever fate decides to do with you just remember to use your heart as your guide." Philemon finished before the room flashed in a bright white.

* * *

><p>Naoya came to in a random alleyway after he got up he felt more rejuvenated. He walked up to a broken mirror to find he looked younger seventeen. He doesn't understand how or why Fate decided this, but being in an alternate world before, and ramblings from Elly taught him that the best way to know your surroundings is the Library.<p>

He walked out of the shadows and into the streets of the city he currently was in and started his quest for the Library.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the start of Naoya's life with monster girls.<strong>

**For this crossover I chose Naoya Toudou or the P1 protagonist, because We don't really get much of him in crossovers, and the fact that he delt with demons before means he gonna be good at negotiating. Though it might not work all the time due to him being alone. **

**Won't be much fighting, but I hope you do enjoy when I update chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I think a minimum of 1,000 words per chapter would work for me so I could update anytime I want.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to find the library all Naoya did was ask for directions towards it. However he had a huge question in his mind 'Why am I seventeen that's only three years off my age?'<p>

Naoya arrived at the library to see a sight he has a hard time processing. A demon was at the front desk a simple female ghost. What shocked him even more was that people were just asking for book locations to her as if it was a normal thing.

Naoya headed towards the M section to clear his mind on what just happened.

'Was I hallucinating? No that would mean I would be insane, but wouldn't that mean I am.' Questions similar to those kept appearing in his head.

After a few minutes of a in head debate he luckily found a book that is titled **Monsters in the Cultural exchange in species bill**. He pulled it off the shelf and promptly headed towards the C section to find the book that was titled **Cultural exchange between species bill.** He quietly found a table where he could read in peace.

After reading the later book he understood some important parts of it like The Monsters were recently discovered three years ago, which to him makes no sense how they weren't discovered before. The exchange is to see if human and monster could live in the same society he would understand that sort of thing, but it might take a couple decades, maybe one hundred years before that can fully happen. The monsters freely participate, but a majority are women and human volunteers can choose to, but the first few were mandatory.

There are rules of the Exchange No human should hurt a monster and vice versa, what was odd about it was that it still applies even if its self defense, making a loop hole for criminals to exploit. There were lots of others, but one is always mentioned to NOT have interspecies breed. To Naoya it seems that it should be the only rule that should be there if they mention it a thousand times.

It took a long while to figure it out, but he finally noticed that the text is full Japanese, not that he didn't expected it to be another language he just sort of noticed. Internal ramblings aside he a lot more books than he thought he would. Mostly just about the Species Bill, he even looked at geographical books and saw that this version of Earth is the same.

'I have got to stop thinking everything might be different' Naoya thought to himself as he read more and more books.

To Naoya's knowledge he learned that it's 2013 there, are these phones that you can use for fun instead of just calling they have these things called apps which interested him a lot, the Species bill, demons or monsters he has to make sure not to call them demons, and there was not Mikacho incident. Naoya can't remember why that last one is important, but he thinks it has something to do with meeting your alternate self.

* * *

><p>Naoya was about to read his probably thousandth book, but heard a soft voice, yet nervous behind him<p>

"Excuse me sir you're gonna have to leave."

He turned around to see the ghost girl from the counter he jumped a little.

The nervous girl looked guilty and proceeded to say, "Sorry for scaring you sir please don't hate me."

Naoya seeing the girl hang her head low bowing it seems in which he replies "No need to be you didn't do anything wrong."

The girl stopped bowing and adopted a shock expression from the stranger's kindness.

"Now what were you saying earlier." Naoya reminded the Ghost.

The Ghost girl now reminded flustered around a bit before continuing her starting sentence. "Oh uh you have to leave, because the library is about to undergo maintenance."

"A reasonable reason." He responded and proceeded to get out of his chair and head towards the exit.

"How long was I in here for anyway." He asked the girl.

"About three days."

Naoya stopped just before walking through the door. 'Three days?' he thought as he was flustered on how that amount of time has passed, but miraculously shrugged it off and walked through the door.

Unbeknownst to him however the ghost girl was unconsciously following him.

* * *

><p>Naoya had no idea where he was going just wandering into a park. He observed his surroundings taking in the fresh air after being willingly held in a library for three days.<p>

"HEY YOU!" an unknown voice yelled breaking his unconcentration.

He looked forward seeing a police officer heading towards his direction preparing for whatever he was about to get informed upon, but to Naoya surprise the Officer walked right past him and to the Ghost girl that was behind him.

"What are you doing out here do you have a host, where are they?" the lawman started to interrogate the poor soul.

This was also a rule of the Exchange extra species monsters had to be with a host when going outside. To Naoya that seemed to be a ridiculous rule.

The girl shriveled and shrunk down a bit with the officer still integrating her with questions.

"Do you even have a host if you don't then you must come with me immediately."

Naoya feeling a bit guilty about the girl being interrogated intervened.

Naoya spoke smoothly, "Excuse me officer, but I'm her host sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where she was."

The officer stopped for a second before speaking, "Ok you're lucky it was me who caught her if it was someone else they would've immediately took her to the station."

Just like that the officer walked off, but stumbled around some of the loose concrete first.

The Ghost girl once again looked at Naoya flustered at his actions and somewhat blushing.

Naoya instinctively knew what the girl was going to say so he just said it

"I helped you because it was out of the kindness of my heart, and I felt guilty watching you there."

The Ghost girl made an audible "thank you" to Naoya.

"What's you name by the way."

"Yurei Alita." She shyly replied.

"Toudou Naoya, you can call me Nao for short."

"Come on lets go Alita I'm thinking of buying a house here."

The Girl just nods and they both head off to wherever, but soon she will be the guest of Naoya Toudou.

* * *

><p><strong>See a minimum of 1,000 words so expect updates whenever. <strong>

**This is my third fanfiction by the way just so you know **

**So Complainers Complain, Reviewers Review, and Critics you know. See ya next update**


End file.
